1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a non-impact recording apparatus, and more particularly to a method for producing a recording head adapted for use in an ink jet recording apparatus in which a recording liquid, generally called ink, is ejected in a state of minute droplets from a small orifice and deposited on a recording surface to achieve recording.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among non-impact recording processes, the ink jet recording has been actively developed in recent years because of various advantages such as very low noise level at the recording, possibility of high-speed recording, possibility of recording on plain paper without particular fixing treatment.
In said ink jet recording process there is employed an emission recording liquid which is generally called ink. Also for conducting said process there is required a recording head which has an emission orifice for ejecting said recording liquid in a state of droplet and causing the flight of such droplet, and an inlet for introducing said recording liquid, and which can be realized in various structures according to the principles of droplet ejection.
As an example there is already known a recording head in which ink is supplied from an external ink supply tank to a nozzle-shaped liquid chamber under such a pressure as not to cause ink ejection from the orifice, and a voltage is applied across the ink in said liquid chamber and an electrode provided in front of the orifice to cause electrostatic ejection of the ink from the orifice.
Such recording head, though simple in structure, is defective in that it requires a complex constitution in the entire system and necessitates highly advanced precise electric control on the generation of droplets and flight direction thereof. In addition it is difficult to obtain a high-speed recording apparatus as a multiple head with high-density arrangement, which is indispensable for high-speed recording.
In this manner, most of the known recording heads are associated with unsolved problems in terms of structure, production method, achieving high-speed recording and/or composition of the entire system.
In addition the various component parts of such recording head are to be of uniform quality, and it is in fact not easy to produce such component parts with a satisfactory yield.
Such technical difficulties in production are aggravated in case of recording heads structured as a multiple head array in which each component part is smaller and requires increased precision.